Nepht Delressi
Nepht Delressi (Aka Nepht Adlis) is a young Dunmer, who aspires to be an adventurer. She resides in Cheydinhal in 4E 228 and appears in Legend of Nirn and acts as a protagonist in its sequel, World of Ruin. Nepht is an imaginative, curious and jovial person, who always manages to keep going no matter what trouble or tragedy is thrown her way. However, she also incredibly naive and too trusting of strangers, always seeing the best of people and trying to avoid violence and killing where possible. She has a crippling fear of small spaces, most likely a result of the trauma that she recieved as a child, when Edgar kidnapped her and held her prisoner in a cave in the County Cheydinhal wilderness. She begins World of Ruin as a young girl, who has just reached adulthood, desperate to venture out, beyond the gates of Cheydinhal and venture out into Tamriel. Biography Nepht was born in a small fishing village, in Morrowind 8 years before the events of The Legend of Nirn and 18 before World of Ruin. Her father was an infamous pirate captain, who managed to seduce her mother with promises of adventure and excitement, only to leave her the next morning. It is unlikely that Caleb knows that he even has a biological daughter as he left before he could find out. She was brought up with Laliah's family, despite her grandmother's disgust at the fact that her father was a run away and a deserter. She was well loved by her Grandfather (Helseth), Aunt (Tabith) and Mother (Laliah) and she resided in the village, until Vidron's invasion of Morrowind in 4E 215-218 and fled to Cyrodiil (Cheydinhal) with the rest of the dunmer immigrants. The Legend of Nirn Nepht was eventually kidnapped by Edgar, the cannibal, who resided in the wilderness in County Cheydinhal. He set several traps in the area and one of them caught Helseth, forcing the entire family to surrender to the breton and his crew. It isn't known how long, exactly, Nepht endured Edgar's hospitality but it is revealed in World of Ruin that she experienced a traumatic event, whilst trying to escape. Nepht discovered that she could slip through the bars of her cell but she was caught by Edgar and dragged into his office. She was initially traumatised by the sight of the rotting corpses and the rancid smell that they produced but then Edgar went even further by locking her in a coffin, with a corpse and leaving her there for hours. After pulling her out, he groomed her, in an effort to intimidate her further, luckily Nepht was saved by Edgar's healer before he could go too far with her. This experience scarred her for life as she witnessed horrors beyond most children's imaginging. She stayed in the same cell for weeks or even months before another breton, by the name of 'Daniel Howe', was placed in her cell, with a terrible wound in his stomach and back, from where he had been impaled. For some reason, Nepht warmed up to 'Daniel' faster than any of her other cell mates, who apparently died; begging for Edgar to take Nepht instead. She got talking to the breton and eventually learned of his adventures, his deeds and his friends. From this point onwards, she dreamed of being an adventurer, wanting to explore the world and ride dragons like Daniel and his friends. Eventually, through the efforts of Tabith, Helseth and 'Daniel,' the group escaped and managed to beat Edgar back to his office, where 'Daniel' brutally murdered him. It isn't known how much of this Nepht knows, whether or not she knows that 'Daniel' killed Edgar or the brutal methods used to kill him. After escaping, they brought the breton to a camp by a lake and held the fort there until they were found by Eilonwyn. The dunmer was out, looking for her missing lover, Nish, who was found in the Delressi family's camp. After Nish was brought back to Cheydinhal, he was immediately taken to the chapel where Veneficus and Lilly worked on restoring him, with healing spells as his friends stayed there, eagerly waiting for his recovery. During this time, the Delressi family stayed in the undercroft as refuges, until more suitable lodgings could be arranged. They attended Nish's wedding, not knowing his true name and identity and still believing that he was 'Daniel Howe', the breton that Nish met in Whiterun at the start of the adventure. After the sermon ended, the chapel was attacked by Dunlammus, who levelled the church, with the Delressi family inside. Nepht was trapped at the center of it and eventually rescued by Corelas Adire, who selflessly went back for her and carried her out, to safety. She never saw Nish or his companions again but constantly thought of them, growing up with stories, fantasies, dreams and other dedications to her hero and idol. Her family were given residency in Cheydinhal, where they resided for the next ten years. Tabith joined the guard, her military experience proved invaluable and it eventually got her a position as Guard Captain. Laliah opened a laundry business, that wasn't exciting or skilled work but combined with Tabith's wage as a guard, the Delressi family never went hungry. Helseth spent the last of his years basking in his twilight before passing on, according to Nepht's rhetoric; her family had to pay for his headstone but Veneficus provided the plot of land as well as handling the funeral arangements. The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Nepht begins the RP in Cheydinhal, trying to help as many people as she can but with no skill set or permanent job, she finds herself to be a hindrance, rather than an asset to her employers. She often slipped into a daydream or deliberately injured herself, to get out of working and thus she found herself somewhat lost and aimless. Nepht craved adventure and excitement but lacked the funds to start her first adventure, she has brought a sword and shield but decides that she'll also need potions and a decent amount of money, if she is going to survive on the road. The teenager eventually goes on a small adventure, with Mikasa, to Fort Farragut. Though rumours have made them aware that it is the former home of Xeran, the evil, sadistic wizard, who tormented the companionship, ten years prior. The two of them explore the ruin and encounter Lott, an escaped mental patient from Dr Elsianian's 'asylum,' who has been hiding here for the best part of two years, to protect himself from his former captor. Due to Lott's friendly nature and Mikasa's curiosity, they become quite friendly, almost immediately and Lott offers to take them to some nearby sites, that would be perfect for adventurers like them. He takes them to a mine, where they are attacked by an ogre, although it is a close call, they manage to defeat the ogre and take his teeth home as a trophy as well as their new friend, Lott. After Petra's kidnapping, Nepht finds herself lonely again as Mikasa is gone as well and Lott also seems to dissapear. She continues to live her life as normal, until she encounters an adventurous nord woman, who goes by the name 'Manja'. The Nord acts as a sort of mentor figure and teaches her how to use her sword and shield, more effectively and without posing any danger to herself or her allies around her. After several hours of training and getting to know the woman, they part company and Nepht is ambushed by an altmer in dark robes who knocks her out, by striking her with his shield. The Dunmer wakes up, inside a casket at the bottom of a lake. Her hands are bound and she quickly loses oxygen as the small box sinks to the bottom, with her trapped inside screaming her lungs out and pulling, furiously at her restraints. Nepht almost drowns, at the bottom of the lake but she is eventually saved by an orc, with a knife for a hand, who has a change of heart and pulls her out of the lake, just in time to save her. After her recovery from this ordeal, she and the orc bond quite a bit, he tells her quite a bit about his past, revealing how he lost his hand and what he did in retaliation. Eventually, she, Bologra and Veneficus plan to round up a malitia to drive The Black Argonian, who had abducted Petra and supposedly ordered the altmer and the orc to drown Nepht in the lake, had plagued the town of Cheydinhal long enough and so, they decided to take the fight to him. Veneficus and Tabith lead the assault on Kaizen's base, Nepht stayed close to Veneficus the entire time, which was a wise move, considering what happened. The assault resulted in a three way dance between Kaizen, Boreau and Veneficus. Nepht, like the rest of the militia was forced to stand back, out of fear of hitting Veneficus or hurting Boreau more than she wanted to, however, surcumstance forced her hand and she struck the breton around the head with her shield. The fight ended, when the Black Argonian revealed his true intentions, setting off several gas bombs and rendering Tabith's team in a state of fake death, leaving Veneficus with the choice of attacking him, getting Petra's location or saving them. Veneficus chose to save Nepht's aunt and her guardsmen, allowing the Argonian to leave. Nepht, sharing the Priest's feelings of defeat, helped him get the injured back to the chapel and helped him nurse them back to health. It was at this point that Nepht decided that she wanted to leave and see the world, after getting her Mother and Aunt's permission (as well as Veneficus' blessing) she takes Veneficus' sword and her aunt's shield (both of which were gifts) and sets out on the road to Riften. It's on this road that she encounters and Imperial by the name of Lucian Locke, who claims to be a highwayman. Nepht knocks him out, with a heavy shield bash before he could kill a supposedly innocent person, in such a brutal way. She takes Lucian to a cave and ties him up, he awakens to find himself being interrogated by a teenager, not really a highlight of his career as an assassin. After some talking, she sees that he has no intention of hurting her and that he was acting in self defence, she decides to let him go and gives the Imperial the option of leaving, if he desires, but begs him not to attack her. Lucian decides to stick with her and the two of them travel to Riften together. Upon arriving there Nepht finds herself overwhelmed by culture shock as she noticing the massive changes that industrialisation has brought to the city as well as the fact that she is used to the medieval like city of Cheydinhal. Upon arriving in Riften, she is escorted to the Bee and Barb by Lucian, who leaves her there while he runs an errand. She waits for him for an hour or so before she runs into a cheerful, yet slightly clumsy Breton by the name of 'Daniel Howe'. Nepht is suspicious of the fact that he has the same name as her friend but presumes that it is most likely a coincidence. However, as they get talking and eventually swap stories, Nepht learns that her Daniel Howe was Nish the twitch and that he had used Daniel’s name, for reasons that aren’t clear to her. She distraught upon learning that her friend had died a long time ago and that she didn’t know until now. Daniel, who is still there, comforts her and offers to buy her some more drinks and talk things through with her. The Dunmer quickly entered a depressed state as everything that allowed her to cope with her traumatic childhood, lonely adolescence and her adjustment to the culture of a new city crumbled away. Her suppressed feelings of loneliness, abandonment, fear and her longing to be loved resurfaced as she remembered all of the people who left her, in her life, whether or not it was by choice. After Daniel leaves the room to get her another drink, she enters the bathroom and breaks the mirror, grabbing a shard of glass and dragging it across her wrists, in an attempt to end her own life. She thinks of the night that she spent with Nish as a child as she bleeds out on the Bee and Barb's bathroom floor. Nepht almost bleeds to death but she is 'saved' by Lucian, who at the last minute infects her with vampirism. Nepht awakes, dazed and confused as she finds herself completely transformed; as she is now stronger and faster but weakened by sunlight and her craving for blood. When Lucian breaks the news to her, she is heavily disheartened as she truly wanted to die and finds herself in a worse situation than the one she was in, when she tried to kill herself. She protests and claims that she didn't want to live and that nobody truly wanted her, to which Lucian dissagrees in an effort to raise her spirits. He stays with her as she overcomes her terms with her change, over the course of the next week. However, it is quickly learned that Nepht's blood lust is sinking in and she needs to get away from the city. The Dunmer's depression was somewhat of an asset to Lucian as it meant that she had little to no desire to attack anyone. Lucian lead her out of the city, there were several close calls but he managed to get her through Riften's gates and out of the country. following is taken from Psychomantis108's personal canon and may contradict LON canon. After escaping the dreamworld, Neph, Manja, Rowan and Ella investigate the explosion at the White Gold tower. There they meet Kaizen, who is trying to stop Dunlammus Tyrell from destroying the world. Ella begs him to give her the cure to the curse, which he does not have. He informs her that the only way to do it, is through a willing host. Nepht, selflessly, offers herself to be the host, claiming that she won't be affected much as she plans to retire and become an author as the adventurer's life proves to be far too exciting. After the cataclysmic event at the spire of the White Gold Tower, Nepht goes back to Ella's village and goes through with her selfless act. She takes on Frederick's curse and then goes back to Cheydinhal to become an author. She writes several books, a third account of Nish's adventures, based on what he told her, she also writes her own tale before turning to the world of fiction. Her book, about a bandit queen with a heart of gold, seemed to be popular in Bravil, the Imperial City and Leyawiin and later became a cult hit. She wrote more and more stories and was eventually invited to a number of social gatherings, she always turned them down, never wanting to forget who she really was. Personality Nepht is a care free soul, who spends most of her time dreaming of adventure and helping her friends and family. Despite numerous traumatic experiences, Nepht always assumes the best of everyone, which is both a positive and negative aspect of her personality as it makes her too trusting of strangers. Her youth and lack of experience makes her incredibly naive as well as her almost child like demeanor, making her abscent minded and clumsy. However, she makes up for this with her determination and strength, always finding the will to push on, no matter how hopeless things get. Like her aunt, she is persistant and like her mother she is cautious, like her father she is a skilled swordsman and like her grandfather she is tollerant and accepting of everyone around her. She is also quite influencial as she is swayed by Daniel's lifestyle and inspired by knowledge of Manja's occupation, becoming more like her friends and those around her, the longer she is with them. Appearances The Legend of Nirn XVI The Legend of Nirn XVII The Legend of Nirn XVIII The Legend of Nirn XIX The Legend of Nirn RP XXII (Mentioned in the epilogue) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin II The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VIII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IX The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIV The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XV The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVI The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVII The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVIII The Loners Trivia *Nepht suffers from severe claustrophobia **This is first shown in World of Ruin I; when she is locked in a closet, in Fort Farragut. **This is secondly shown in World of Ruin II; when she is locked in a coffin and thrown in a lake, the fact that she is trapped in a small box is the first thing that frightens her. **In World of Ruin VII; she is terrified of the Dark Brotherhood, repeatedly referring to the box incident. **It is revealed that her claustrophobia is a result of a traumatic event that she endured as a child. She was locked, in a coffin, with a rotting corpse for hours. *Nepht is the first main character to be introduced as a child and then return as an adult. (Not counting Okan-Ru) *She is one of four NPCs to become a main character, the others are Veneficus, Larius and Lucian Locke. *Like Eilonwyn Hallison, she nicknames her companion with a feminine name, calling Lucian 'Lucy.' Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Dunmer Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Bastards